The Phoenix Of Middle Earth
by TotallyRiddickObsessed
Summary: Basically, Jean disappears to the LOTR world and the 'hood and acolytes join the team. About 8ish years l8er Jean is reunited w the team, but Jean has changed. Not in a bad way thoughBetter summary insideON HIATUS
1. Mutants Should Not Be Woken At 2:00am

The Phoenix Of Middle Earth

Prologue

  


Summary:

The Xmen are all around 15 years old and one night during a battle against the Brotherhood and Acolytes Jean suddenly disappears. She ends up on Middle Earth(Rivendell to be exact) and is adopted by Lord Elrond. One day, eight years later Scott, Logan, Ororo, Rogue, Kitty,and Lance(The 'Hood and the Acolytes unite with the Xmen) are transported to Middle Earth to help in the battle against Sauron.

(AN: Jean and Scott are already dating at the beginning of this story)

  


Pairings: Jean/Scott, Logan/Rogue, Ororo/Legolas, and Kitty/Lance

  


Disclaimer: I own the plot and that's it. The Xmen and LOTR are not mine.

  


Genre: Action, Adventure, Romance(DUH), Slight Humor(Won't really happen much but it isn't agnsty)

  


AN: *blah blah blah* is elvish speak

"blah blah blah" is normal speak

'blah blah blah' is thought 

~blah blah blah~ is telephic speak

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  


~Xmen, suit up and report to the War Room immediately~

  


"Scott what time is it?" Asked 15 year old Jean Grey.

  


"2:00 am." Replied 15 year old Scott Summers."Why?"

  


"This better be good and if Magneto and his lackeys are out terrorizing the city at this hour they are gonna wish they were never born." 

  


"I agree."

  


The couple got up and changed into their uniforms and headed to the War Room. There was the Professor, Wolverine, Storm, Beast, and Rogue sitting waiting for the rest of the team,"What's the problem?"

  


"Magneto and his lackeys are runnin' a muck all round town." said an annoyed Wolverine.

  


"I knew it, I just knew it,"Jean sighed as she sat down in a chair next to Scott, as they waited for the rest of the team to arrive.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  


AN: I will be using only some of the characters last names since I don't know them all.

  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Five minutes after Jean and Scott arrived in the War Room the rest of the team arrived. Taking her seat 14 year old Kitty Pryde asked Amara who was sitting next to her,"Mara, like what's going on?"

"I don't know, but I think it is really important or else the professor wouldn't have woken us up at this hour."

"You're probably right." Kitty replied.

  


After everyone was seated and quiet the prof. began to explain why they were up at this time of night in combat uniform,"Good morning everyone. Now I know it is early but I wouldn't wake you all up at this hour without good reason."

  


"Like what?" Asked 13 year old Evan Daniels the youngest member of the Xmen.

  


"Magneto is running a muck with his lackeys." Said Rogue who was extremely annoyed for being woken at this time of night.

  


"Now that we know what's going on I say we go kick some but." Said Wolverine.

  


"Agreed. Lets head to the Blackbird."Said Scott. 

  


**End Prologue.**

  


**AN: Like it? Hate it? Plz review. Plz be nice, this is my first fic. (Flames accepted).**

  


  



	2. Disappearance Of An Xmen And The Need Fo...

The Phoenix Of Middle Earth

Chapter 1

  


As everyone was walking out of the War Room, Jean just sat there for a minute. The Prof. noticed this and wheeled over to her,"Anything wrong Jean?"

  


"Truthfully I don't really know. I have been having weird dreams lately and I had the same dream before you woke us up. I have a feeling that I am going to be lost. I don't know how, but I just will."

  


"I don't know Jean, but I do know you shouldn't worry about it. You're a very strong girl. You will be okay. You'll get thought whatever happens with the help of your friends."

  


"Thanks Professor. I really needed to hear that." 

  


"Anytime Jean. Now lets get to the jet."

  


"Okay."

  


After they boarded the Blackbird, Scott piloted the jet to Central park where the professor had tracked them with Cererbro. As they got of the jet, Scott sent out a little warning blast from his visor to get their attention.

  


The Brotherhood and Acolytes looked over and Pyro said,"What do you want?"

  


An annoyed Wolverine replied,"We want you to stop running a muck, so we can go to bed."

  


"Riiight, we are actually going to to you? I don't think so. Lets get 'im." Said Sabertooth.

  


All the Acolytes and the Brotherhood ran foreword and began powering up their attacks but before they could they saw a large white ball of light come toward them from above. The light expanded and enveloped them all then it rose about seven feet in the air. It hovered there for about five minutes before it dropped them all except for one. They didn't notice though, because they were all unconscious. The light then shrank to the size of an average female teenager before it disappeared.

  


Ten minutes later Wolverine stirred and sat up,"Woah, what happened here?"He asked himself. 

  


He stood up and did a quick head-count of his team to find one if its members missing. The missing member was Jean Grey. 

  


He didn't remember much of what happened in the past fifteen minutes but he had a really good idea that that darn light had disappeared with Jean still inside it. Another reason to support his little theory was that he could not catch her scent anywhere. 'Oh shit, what are we gonna tell Cyke when he wakes to find his girlfriend missing?'

  


Suddenly he heard a groan come from Avalanche aka 15 year old Lance Alvers. He sat up and looked at his surroundings and saw Wolverine was the only one conscious,"Woah, what did you do Wolvie?"

  


"One, don't call me Wolvie, and Two, I wish I knew, but I can say that one of the Xmen has been kidnapped and I want to know who did it."

  


That caused Lance to stand up and say in a worried voice,"Who's missing, is it Kitty?"

  


"Don't worry bout yer girlfriend, kid she's right ova there. Jean is the one who is missing." He told him.

  


Lance walked over to Kitty and checked her pulse. Satisfied that she was alright he picked her up and said,"Hey, do you think that it's okay for me to come back to the Institute with you guys? Do you think the professor will be alright with it?"

  


"Yes I would be okay with it Mr. Alvers." Said the professor from behind.

  


Lance jumped, startled and turned to face the prof.,"Thanks prof."

  


"Of course." 

  


During the next ten minutes everyone regained consciousness except Scott. Everyone awake had already learned of Jean's disappearance and they were all upset, but dealing with it and they knew they would eventually find her.

  


Since Magneto knew it was time to leave since their battle was interrupted he called them to leave, but that is when Lance decided to tell him that he was staying with the Xmen," Brotherhood. Acolytes. Lets head out."When he saw Lance not move with the rest of the team he said,"Lance, let's get a move on. NOW."

  


"I'm not going, I'm going to stay with the Xmen,"Lance said. Then he continued in saying,"I have had enough of you Magneto. I don't want you hurting or annoying anyone anymore. I'm not going back with you."

  


"Fine. Stay, but we won't be so accepting when you come back next time."

  


"Who says I want to come back. I'm staying for good. I don't need you."

  


"Neither do I mon ami." Said Gambit aka Remy Lebeau as he went to stand next to Lance.

"Me too. Magneto, you have been a horrible father to me and I don't want anything to do with you anymore." Said Scarlet Witch aka Wanda Maximoff (sp?)as she went to stand with Remy and Lance.

"Fine Wanda. Go."Magneto said,"I don't need you to help me with my plans.

  


Soon all the Brotherhood members and the Acolytes had joined the Xmen with the exception of Mystique, Sabertooth, and Magneto. They all left extremely upset about the loss of all their team members.

  


"Well, I think we are gonna to need some more rooms in the mansion." Said Logan as he picked up the still unconscious Scott to take him to the Blackbird.

  


**END CHAPTER 1**

  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

hopped u liked this chapter. It will take about 1 or 2 chapters until we find out where Jean went and the introduction of the Lord of the Rings part of the fic. plz review. flames accepted. thanx!

JeanSummers47. 

  


  


  



	3. A Secret New Relationship And Scott Lear...

The Phoenix Of Middle Earth

Chapter 2

  


AN:I just want to let all my readers know that I will not be able to load chapters during the week. I will load them on Saturday and since I have all week you can expect more than one chapter a week sometimes. I also want to thank everyone that has been reading my story so far. I really thought my story would stink so I thank all the people who have read and reviewed. 

Thanx sooo much

~Jean Summers47~

P.S. I also wanted to let u know that I forgot the famous pairing of Aragorn and Arwen. They will be a pair in this story and I m sorry that I forgot to add them in.

  


Now on with the story.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  


After the new team got back to the Institute after making a stop at the boarding house to pick up their belongings(thankfully Mystique wasn't there), the professor took the Brotherhood and Acolytes to their new rooms while Logan took the _still _unconscious Scott the the Medlab where Beast was waiting. "What happened to him?"Beast asked Logan.

  


"Must I explain this."He said annoyed,"Fine, we were 'bout to fight the 'hood and Acolytes but then this big light picked us up and when we came out we fell from 'bout 5 feet in the air and we were unconscious. I woke up first and noticed that Jeanie was missing. Everyone woke up and the members of the 'hood and Acolytes cept for Magneto, Mystique, and Sabertooth joined with us."

  


"That all happened?"

  


"Yeah and Jeanie is still missing."Sighed Logan.

"Well, I will take care of Scott, and I think you should help the Professor with the new members."

  


"Alright Hank. Tell me when he wakes up so we can brake the news of Jeanie to him."Logan said as he walked out."

  


"Alright Logan."

  


Three hours later Scott woke up to see Logan, Hank, and the Professor were standing around him. Scott was confused why his girlfriend wasn't there with him but he thought she was probably sleeping or something since she was sleeping. He also knew that something must have been wrong because of the look on the three men's faces. The professor spoke first," How are you feeling Scott?"

  


"Tired and I have a little headache, but I'll be alright."

  


"Well Scott, I am afraid I have some bad news."

  


Noticing the look of the professor's face he got worried,"What is it?"

  


Xaiver couldn't say it. Logan noticed and continued,"Basically, that light thing took Jeanie and we haven't seen her since the fight."

  


"Jean's... gone?" Scott said slowly, unsure of what he just heard.

  


"Yes, Scott. She was missing since the light that appeared."Xaiver said sadly.

  


"I remember. The light took her?"Scott asked unsure.

  


"Yes Scott. I haven't been able to use Cerebro yet, but that might give us some answers to what is going on."

  


"Why haven't you used Crerbro yet. I mean, haven't we been back for a few hours now?"

  


"Well, Chuck had to sort out the rooming situation with some new recruits."Said Logan.

  


"New recruits?" 

  


"The Brotherhood and Acolytes with the exception of Magneto, Mystique, and Sabertooth have joined the team."Said the Prof.

  


"Are you sure? I mean they are the same people who we were going to battle against a few hours ago? Can you trust them? Could this just be a plan to get to us from the inside?"

  


"Don't worry Scott. I have scanned their minds. With permission of course. They have only good intentions." Xaiver reassured.

  


"Are you sure, Professor?"

  


"I am very sure. Now if you will excuse me I have to see if I can find Jean. Scott, I want you to get some rest and not to worry. We will find her, I promise."

  


"Of course."

  


As the Prof. rolled out of the room Rogue walked in. She looked extremely nervous and she was holding a small box in her hands. Logan, having the enhanced senses noticed her nervousness and turned to her saying,"Rogue, what's wrong?"

  


Rogue just put the box in his hands and told him to open it. He looked into the box and and then back at Rogue. He was shocked, Scott and Hank could easily see that."D-does it work?" Logan managed to say.

  


"Yeah. Ah just tested it on Allie(Her cat Logan got her for her 15th birthday seven months ago)and it worked."

  


"Can we.."Logan trailed off. Scott and Hank probably already found out they had a secret relationship, but still.

  


"We ain't goin to do _that_, Ah am way to young. We can do otha things though."Rogue said with a smile.

  


"I think I'll leave you two alone. See you in a few hours."Scott said walking out of the Medbay with Hank behind him. 

  


Logan and Rogue just smiled. Then Logan took the metal bracelet out of the box and put it on Rogue's wrist. After that he leaned down and kissed her. As he pulled back he said,"It does work..."

  


"Duh." Rogue replied with a smile.

  


**End Chapter 2**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

AN: I hope you liked the chapter. Now there is the intro of the Rogue/Logan pairing. They have had a secret relationship from when Rogue turned 15(I made this all up along with Allie her cat). For the next chapter it will probably be how Scott is really feeling on the inside since he doesn't really show it cause he needs to keep his rep. After that I will take you to where Jean is and I made a few plot changes which will be told at the end of chapter 4, if you didn't notice it anyway.

Plz review.

  


~Jean Summers47~ 


	4. Scott Enough Said And Jean Where Is She

The Phoenix of Middle Earth

Chapter 3

  


AN: Well I am back and with a new chapter. I hope you like where this is going so far, and don't worry, I will get Jean back into the story in the next chapter. I just wanted to let you know that I have changed the pairings list. Just keep scrolling down the page to read it. Hope u like this chapter. Plz review.

Jean Summers47

  


Pairings(Updated):Scott/Jean, Logan/Rogue, Legolas/Ororo, Lance/Kitty, and Aragorn/Arewn.

  


AN#2: Just wanted to let all my wonderful readers know that this story is going to mainly focus on Scott and his thoughts on what happened to Jean. Now on with the story. ;) 

  


Disclaimer: I still don't own either the Xmen or LOTR(Just this plot is mine), but I would love to have Wolverine and Legolas for my next birthday. Pretty please.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  


Scott walked out of the Medbay and upstairs to his room. He passed by some former members of the Brotherhood and Acolytes, but he really didn't notice. He was too busy thinking about the news he had just learned. Jean Grey, the love of his life was gone and deep inside, though he did not want to think of it, he knew that they might never find her and right now for what they knew she might be dead.

  


Scott walked into his room and laid down on his bed(after getting ready for bed). He knew that his feelings of worry for Jean were mutual through all the Xmen, and they were all praying that the Professor would find something to lead them to Jean with Crerbro.

  


Eventually Scott fell into a restless sleep and didn't wake up until the next morning.

  


Scott sat up in his bed and replaced his sleeping goggles with his glasses and changed from his pajamas to a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt. He walked out of his room into the kitchen to find the new members of the team eating peacefully with the Xmen. He smiled at how well they were adjusting to more members and sat down in-between Kurt and Kitty."Well it like, seems that everyone is getting along now that we are on the same team."Kitty said to Scott.

  


"Yeah, its nice to see us not fighting for once, but what is Magneto going to do?" Replied Scott. 

  


"Don't worry bout it." Said Remy,"He is totally pathetic without his pawns. Right now we should worry bout findin yer girlfriend."

  


"You're right Remy. I wonder what the Professor his found so far." Kurt said.

  


Suddenly the lights started flickering, startling everyone in the room. Soon after the lights went back to normal and everyone started murmuring on what they thought happened before Rogue who just walked in with Logan said,"Would ya all shut up. It's just Cerebro at full power."

  


"Cerebro at full power? Why?"Asked Wanda

  


"He's searching for Jean and I think he hasn't found anything yet."Said Scott as he stood up and left the room.

  


Scott walked to the lower areas of the Mansion where Cerebro was. He walked in to see the professor still sitting in front of the great machine. 

  


Sensing Scott enter the room Xaiver took off the helmet and turned to Scott."Did you find anything?"Scott asked.

  


"I am sorry to say, I haven't been able to find any sign of Jean anywhere on the planet. It's like she disappeared without a trace. There might be something that I am overlooking, but the chances of finding Jean are becoming less and less, but I want you to know that I will keep trying."

  


"Thank you. I hope you get some leads to where she is so we can find her."

  


"I'll do my best."Xaiver said as Scott walked out of the room to head back upstairs.

  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Somewhere...

  


Jean Grey they missing Xman groaned as she opened her eyes. She sat up and surveyed her surroundings. One thing she noticed right away was she was not in any type of jail cell or anything; that was comforting. She looked around and saw she was in a large room, it was very light and there was a balcony that was right across from her. Standing up she realized that she was in her battle uniform. Everything came rushing back to her. The Brotherhood and Acolytes, the light and then she was here. Where ever here was she did not know.

  


She walked over to the curtains that made a barrier between her and the balcony and pushed them aside. She walked out onto the balcony and was shocked at the sight. 'Wow. Major wow.'She thought.

  


Where ever she was it was beautiful. In front was a river while the city was against a mountain with a huge waterfall. Beautiful buildings with vines all around, there were many bridges, and where every she was thins building she was in seemed to be the center of it all.

  


Jean turned around and walked back inside. She walked around the room. She saw a huge mirror on top of a vanity and many other beautiful things from places she didn't recognize. She sat back down on the bed and sensed someone coming towards the room she was in. 

  


Immediately she got into battle stance as a female walked in the room. She looked harmless so Jean relaxed outwardly, but inwardly she was ready with her telekinesis if she needed it. The girl looked to be about her age. Her dark brown hair that went past her shoulders was put up in two loose balls on her head with the rest of her hair in loose curls(AN:Think of Arewn in the LOTR The 2 Towers when she is in Aragorn's vision), she was wearing a long spaghetti strap lavender dress that went past her ankles, and light makeup. What shocked Jean a little bit was that she had pointed ears like Kurt's. "I am glad to see you are finally awake."The girl said.

  


"Who are you? And where am I?" Jean asked.

  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

AN: Sooo, like the chapter? I hope I don't offend ppl who hate cliffhangers, but I couldn't resist. Soo where is Jean?(If you didn't already guess) Who is that girl(If you already don't know.) What will happen next? You will just have to wait for the next chapter. I promise it will be up soon. Plz review. It means a lot to me.

~Jean Summers47~


	5. Jean's A What? Jean's Past

The Phoenix Of Middle Earth

Chapter 4

  


AN: Well I hopped you liked the last chapter. Now in the summary in chapter 1 there are a few things that I have changed since I like it better. I will tell you at the end of this chapter since I don't want to ruin it for all of you readers. I hopped you liked the ending to the last chapter. It was one of my longer chapters. I know that some people don't like short chapters so I am doing my best to keep them in the over the thousand words level and I think this will be a pretty long chapter. Its all about Jean learning about where she is and who she really is and other things like that. There probably won't be any Xmen parts in the next few chapters but they are still in the story(Don't worry.) Also, when the Xmen do return to the story there will be mention of other pairings I didn't list. I would like you to put in your reviews who you want to be paired up with other than the ppl that already have been paired off. I really would like your input and to all you Remy/Ororo and Romy fans I m sorry but for the Remy/Ororo pairing, I thought about it but decided to put Ororo with Legolas cause I think they are cute 2gether. Thanx, I hope you like this chapter, it should be good.

Luv all my readers,

Jean summers47

  


Disclaimer:I still don't own Xmen or LOTR(Just the plot to this story), but I still would like Logan or Legolas for my birthday.(If not I would always settle for Scott or Aragorn)

  


Now on to the story:

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  


Where we last left Jean:

  


"I am glad to see you are finally awake."The girl said.

  


"Who are you? And where am I?" Jean asked.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  


"My name is Arwen, Jean, and you are in the city of Rivendell on Middle-Earth." The girl said.

  


"Rivendell, Middle-Earth?" Jean said, extremely confused. 

  


"Jean, I know that this all must be a lot for you, but I want to let you know that you are safe here. In a little while you will find out everything. I promise." Arwen said reassuringly. 

  


"Okay. Just, one thing, why do you have pointy ears, are you a mutant?"

  


"No I am not,"Arwen said with a smile,"I am an Elf not a mutant, you on the other hand are both." 

  


"Elf? You mean they are real...I'm an Elf! This can't be right, I am a human. A semi-normal human," Jean began to ramble on about being human, not an Elf even though she has nothing against this new race she was shocked she was one of them. 

  


Finally Arwen said,"Jean, relax. I know this is a lot for you to handle, but this is all true. Listen, I want you to meet my father. He will be able to explain everything that is going on."

  


"Alright. As long as I get to ask as many questions as I want until I know what is going on with me." Jean said semi-confidently.

  


"Okay, lets go." 

The two girls walked out of the room Jean following Arwen about one half-step behind. As they walked past servants and other people in the halls Jean felt a little out of place. All the people including Arwen were wearing beautiful outfits in light colors, which made Jean fell out of place with her black combat uniform.

  


Finally Arwen led Jean into a fairly large room that resembled the room she awoke in, but more grand; like a throne room. On the walls were paintings of all sorts of battles which were very unfamiliar to her. Around the top of the wall, over the paintings were writing is a form that she did not recognize. 

  


Suddenly she realized that she and Arwen were not alone; there was a man sitting on the middle of three chairs in front of the two girls. He looked pretty important since Arwen bowed her head in respect for whoever it is. 

After about a minute Jean realized that the man in front of her was Arwen's father. 

  


He stood up and faced Jean,"I am glad to see you are finally awake, Jean. I am Lord Elrond, king of the Elves.

I know that you have many questions so why don't we start."

  


"Alright," Jean said as she sat down of a chair next to Arwen,"Where am I. I know that Arwen told me, but I am confused."

  


"I understand your confusion and I would be just as curious if I were you, but if you were to truly understand you would have to know a little Elvish history.

  


"Fifteen years ago, my first daughter was born. I know that you might think it is Arwen, but Arwen is actually my second daughter. When my first daughter was six years old she disappeared. No one knew where she was and was presumed dead. I knew better. I have the gift of foresight so I knew I would see her again. She had to come back to her home anyway because she is more than just an Elf. She was born with powers strong enough to save this world and she had to leave to begin training those powers. Now after nine years she has returned to our world to fulfill her destiny."

  


"What is her name?" Jean asked. She had a thought of what it would be, but she had to hear is for herself.

  


"Her name is Jean." Elrond said calmly

  


"Me." Jean was shocked, but out of logic she knew that was going to happen.

  


(AN: To end or not to end. That is the question. ;)

*****

******

*******

********

*********

**********

***********

************

*************

**************

*************

************

***********

**********

*********

********

*******

******

*****

******

*******

********

*********

**********

***********

************

*************

**************

*************

************

***********

**********

*********

********

*******

******

*****

******

*******

********

*********

**********

***********

************

*************

**************

*************

************

***********

**********

*********

********

*******

******

*****

******

*******

********

*********

**********

***********

************

*************

**************

*************

************

***********

**********

*********

********

*******

******

*****

(AN: Not to end. That is the answer!!! Now back to the story!)

  


  


Lord Elrond smiled,"Yes you, Jean. You are my long lost daughter."

  


Jean launched herself into her fathers arms and they had a nice family reunion for a few minutes before Jean said,"Father, there are still a huge amount of things I don't understand."

  


"What is it?"

  


"Well, I don't understand how I am just remembering what happened to me before I disappeared, but why did I just start to remember now?"

  


Elrond sat there for a minute; not sure of what to say,"Well, to tell you the truth Jean, I am not sure why you are just remembering now, but I think that something must have happened after you left causing you to forget. I am just not sure though." 

  


"My coma," Jean said in a daze. When she saw the confused looks on her sister and father's faces, she continued,"When I was six years old; probably right after I was transported here, I was put into a two year coma which I was brought out of by a man named Charles Xaiver who had a school for mutants. He is a telepath like me and he brought me to his school after I woke up and I have been living there ever since then learning to control my powers of telepathy and telekinesis." 

  


"And there you got that uniform that you are wearing?" Arwen asked.

  


"Yes. While I was there I did more than just learn to control my powers. I, along with some of my other mutant friends was in a group of mutants called the X Men. Our job is to protect mutants from people who don't like us. Mutant and man alike." 

  


"You trained in combat. I must say that is very unprincess like, but since you did not know, I think it is wonderful that you have been fighting to protect. Now, dinner is in twenty minutes. Arwen, I want you to lend Jean a dress until we can get her measurements and come to dinner. We have a guest so I would like you both to wear something nice." Elrond said to the two girls.

  


"Yes father." The two girls said. 

  


They stood up and left the room. Elrond smiled. His eldest daughter was back. Things were going to be changing with the lost princess back. But those changes would be for the best.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

AN: I know that I said that Elrond would adopt Jean, but I changed that and I might change some other things along the way. Soooooooo how did you like this chapter?? I was really debating whether or not to stop right after Jean found out who her father was, but the chapter would have been toooo short. So far this is my longest chapter of them all. I liked it. Hope you did too. Soooo who is this guest? Do you really think I will tell you? I just will say he is an important person in this story and he will be revealed in the next chapter. Please, please review and I will get the next chapter out as soon as I can. 

Thanx sooo much. I love all my readers!

Jean Summers47 


	6. Jean's Life And The Dinner Guest

The Phoenix Of Middle Earth

Chapter 5

  


AN:Well...Chapter 5. I hope u all like it. I just want to let all LOTR know-it-alls(Not trying to be mean since i m 1 too;)) I do know that Elrond is not King of the Elves, but for the sake of the story he is. In this chapter Arwen is goin to learn a little bit about the members of the Xmen and Jean's relationship w/ Scott. Also there will be a scene where Jean will learn more about her being the Phoenix. In this scene Jean will also meet the dinner guest(If you already made a guess, you'll just have to read and find out.) Chapter 6 will probably reintroduce the Xmen and the real journey will begin in the chapter after that.

In other news, I have a new story in the works. The summary is; 2 years after Alkali(X2), Rogue finds out that Jean is alive. They rescue her and find that whoever captured her made some permanent changes. Also everyone in the mansion learns that Rogue is more alike Logan that anyone really knows(Rogue dumped Bobby three months after X2 and is now dating Logan). Magneto makes his return and he wants Logan, Rogue, and Jean for his side.(Why, you have read and find out.)The title is 3 Of A Kind. As soon as the first chapter comes out I hope you will read it.(It is in the Xmen the movie section). I hope u all like it and it will be out soon.

Thanx, 

Jean Summers47

  


Disclaimer:I _still_ don't own Xmen or LOTR.

  


Now on with the story.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Jean and Arwen were walking through the halls in silence. Arwen, being an empath, could tell something was wrong,"Jean, what's wrong?"

  


"How do you know something is wrong? Are you a telepath?"

  


"No, I am an empath and a telekine, but since I am an empath I could sense something was wrong."

  


"Oh, well, I just am a little upset, because I might never get to see my friends again. Its kinda hard to believe."

  


"I think you will see them again. Though it will be a long time, I think you will."

  


"Why do you think that?"Jean asked.

  


"Well, there was this prophecy, created a few million, years ago."

  


"What did it state?"

  


"It stated; The Elf born to the powers of the Phoenix will disappear after their sixth year of birth to begin learning how to control the Phoenxian power. The One will return to this world after nine years to complete their training. Years after the return of The One, six people form the world The One disappeared to will come to save this world from destruction. You are the only one that fits this description."

  


"So I guess my future has been laid out for me already." 

  


"It certainly has. Now lets see what I have for you to wear for dinner."Arwen said as the two girls walked into her room.

  


"Speaking of dinner,"Said Jean as she followed Arwen to her wardrobe,"Do you know who this mysterious dinner guest is?"

  


"No I don't. Now do you have a color preference?"

  


"No, not really."

  


Ten minutes later, Jean changed out of here combat uniform and was now wearing a long ankle length spaghetti red dress and her hair was put up into French-braid pigtails.

  


The two girls walked into the dining room and Arwen gasped,"Aragorn!" 

  


Arwen ran over to the man who looked to be about 16 years old and was standing next to Elrond and hugged him.

  


"Arwen, I missed you so much."

  


"I did too. Aragorn, I would like you to meet someone."

  


Aragorn looked up and saw Jean standing next to Elrond. Arwen walked over to Jean and said,"Aragorn, I would like you to meet my older sister, Jean, also known as Phoenix."

  


"Nice to meet you." Said Aragorn.

"Nice to meet you as well. And no, I'm not dead."Jean said.

  


"How did you know I was thinking that?"

  


"Well, Aragorn, I am a telepath. And no I don't read minds without permission. You were projecting."

  


"Oh, right."

  


"They all sat down to eat and Aragorn said,"So, Jean, where have you been for the past nine years? Everyone thought you died."

  


"Well, I have been in a place called Earth. Living in a state called New York with other people like me."

  


"Living with Elves?"Aragorn asked.

  


"No, Elves don't exist in where I went. Elves are known as fairy-tale creatures. I lived in a mansion with mutants."

  


"So these mutants have powers like yours?"Arwen asked.

  


"Everyone living at the mansion has similar powers, but not the same, like I'm the only telepath and telekine."

  


"What powers do the other people there have?"Aragorn asked.

  


"Well, there is by boyfriend, Scott who shoots a sort of laser from his eyes, Rogue who can absorb other peoples powers, Logan who has heightened senses and heals quicker than any human, Ororo who can control the weather, her nephew Evan who shoots bone-like spikes from his body, Kitty who can pass through walls, Kurt who can teleport, Bobby who can manipulate ice, and Professor Xaiver who is a telepath like me."

  


"Wow, there certainly is a lot of different types of powers with mutants."Arwen said.

  


"Well, there are a lot more of us with different powers, but those are just some of them.

  


"Arewn, don't you have telekinetic powers?" Asked Jean.

  


"Yeah, I do, but they are not very advances since I have never been able to train them."

  


"Why?"Jean asked.

  


"Well, there are no other telekinetics here, other that you."Arwen said.

  


"I do it. I'm pretty good at controlling my powers, I be happy to help you control your powers."

  


Arwen looked at Elrond to see what he thought and he said,"That would be wonderful. You should learn to use your powers properly. Can you start tomorrow?" 

  


"I think that'll work."Jean said. 

  


The four continued to talk through dinner and after dinner, Jean persuaded Aragorn and Arwen to take a walk and she would not feel left out and went to her room. 

  


Jean sat down on her bed and took out a small bundle of pictures from a pocket in her uniform. The pictures were of all her friends at the mansion. 

  


One picture was on her birthday, another was a family-style picture that was taken at a professional store with everyone at the institute. Another picture taken at the same photo shop was one of Jean and Scott together. The last photo was a picture of Logan and Rogue. Jean smiled remembering when they got that picture taken. It was taken the same day as the other two pictures. Logan had everyone except herself, the professor and Scott in the room when the picture was taken. Logan said he would kill them if they told about the picture since no one but the three knew about their(Logan and Rogue's) secret relationship.

  


Jean looked at the pictures for a while and then put the pictures away. Tomorrow she would ask for some frames to put the pictures in. 

  


Jean got ready for bed and laid down. She looked out the window into the beautiful night and cried herself to sleep. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

AN:Yeah, I know. Sad ending. I don't like them, but it just had to happen. The next chapter should be pretty long since I want to reintroduce the Xmen and a bunch of other things. Plz review. It means a lot.

Jean Summers47 


	7. Eight Years L8er Oh Great

The Phoenix Of Middle Earth

Chapter 6

  


AN: Hi ppl. This is the sixth chapter of my wonderful story. This chapter should be pretty long. I want to have Arewn do a demo of her powers, summarize what happens over the eight years that she is gone _and _get all the way to after the xmen make their return into the story. Yeesh, all that in one chapter. I sure hope I get some reviews(HINT HINT). I want to thank every1 who has reviewed so far, and I am glad you like it. I also would like to apologize for the sad ending in the last chapter. I just couldn't help it.

  


Disclaimer: Still, I don't own the Xmen or LOTR, but I do own this plot.

  


AN: 

*blah blah blah* is elvish speak

"blah blah blah" is normal speak

'blah blah blah' is thought 

~blah blah blah~ is telepathic speak

  


Now on with the story.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next morning Jean was woken up be Arwen telling her that it was time for breakfast. Jean dragged herself out of bed and put on a long deep red robe over her pajamas.   
  


Following Arwen to the dining room she saw that Elrond and Aragorn were already there and waiting for them to join,"Good morning girls,"Elrond greeted,"Jean, I hope you slept well."

  


Jean sat down and said,"I did thank you."

  


They began eating and Aragorn said,"So Arwen, when are you and Jean going to start training?"

  


"I don't know, Jean?"Arwen asked.

  


"Well, we can start after breakfast if you want." Jean replied.

  


"Sure.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Jean, Arwen, and Aragorn walked to the garden and decided to practice in the open area in the center of the garden. That was the perfect place to work because there was a table and chairs along with some twigs that they could use to work with.

  


"Alright, Arwen,"Jean said,"To start I have to know what you can do so I don't go too hard on you when we start."

  


"OK, what should I try to lift first?" Arwen asked.

"I think you should start large and go from there. Start with the table."

  


"Alright." 

Arwen focused on the table, and after a minute nothing happened,"OK, that didn't work, so try the chair next."

  


Again, Arwen focused on the chair and after another minute the chair began to shake a little but nothing more,"OK, now try to lift a twig."

  


Arwen focused on a twig and after about thirty seconds the twig lifted about a foot in the air before falling back to the ground,"Good, we now know what you can do, and we will work from there."

  


"So Jean, what can you do with your powers?"Aragorn asked.

  


"I can do a lot of things. With my telekinesis I can lift extremely heavy and not to mention large things in the air, but I can't hold it for very long. I can also fly and make a shield around myself if I can get out of the way of an attack or something. With my telepathy I can have conversations with other telepaths and send messages to others. I also want to teach myself to use my telepathy to stun minds."

  


"Wow, that is quite an achievement for a fifteen year old,"Arwen said,"Hopefully I can do all those things with my telekinetic powers as well."

  


"Don't worry, you will."Jean said.

  


"Thanks Jean."

  


"Anytime Arwen."Jean said smiling at her sister.

  


Over the next eight years, Jean slowly got used to her life being a princess and future savior of Middle Earth. After her first month since she left Earth, she had acquired all the senses and features Elves were born with. Her hair, which was slightly wavy, straightened out, her ears became more pointed and her eye sight and hearing sharpened. Once the Elves learned of her return, they were wonderful to her. All they Elven children loved watching Jean train Arwen. Throughout those eight years, Jean learned to use a sword and was well trained in archery both were taught to her by Arwen and Aragorn. Her powers grew as well. Her telekinetic powers were so strong that to erect a telekenitic shield that was very strong took barely any energy from her. Her telepathic powers had also gotten much stronger. Jean also found she had a new power. She could now manipulate and create fire. Jean was shocked to learn she had a new power, but since she was the Phoenix she guessed that she would have some type of power related to fire of rebirth. Jean still knew that there were more powers hidden in her that she did not know about and she expected that soon she would find out what they would be. After her arrival Jean also learned she had another new power, she could see her future in her dreams and she was training herself to be able to use that gift at will.

  


After her second month after her arrival in Rivendell, Jean met the Elven prince of Mirkwood, Leoglas and immediately befriended him. She, Arwen, Aragorn, and Legolas became the best of friends. 

Eventually the prophecy which Jean later learned was called the Unfinished Prophecy was completely forgotten and her friends from the Institute, she had never been able to contact even with her advanced telepathic powers. Soon, Jean lost all hope in ever contacting them, but always kept the memories form her time with them close to her heart. She hopped that one day she would see them again, but knew that probably would never happen. 

  


Soon she was going to learn how wrong she was.

  


(AN: Again. To end or not to end. That is once again the question;))

*****

******

*******

********

*********

**********

***********

************

*************

**************

*************

************

***********

**********

*********

********

*******

******

*****

******

*******

********

*********

**********

***********

************

*************

**************

*************

************

***********

**********

*********

********

*******

******

*****

******

*******

********

*********

**********

***********

************

*************

**************

*************

************

***********

**********

*********

********

*******

******

*****

******

*******

********

*********

**********

***********

************

*************

**************

*************

************

***********

**********

*********

********

*******

******

*****

******

*******

********

*********

**********

***********

************

*************

**************

*************

************

***********

**********

*********

********

*******

******

*****

******

*******

********

*********

**********

***********

************

*************

**************

*************

************

***********

**********

*********

********

*******

******

*****

******

*******

********

*********

**********

***********

************

*************

**************

*************

************

***********

**********

*********

********

*******

******

*****

******

*******

********

*********

**********

***********

************

*************

**************

*************

************

***********

**********

*********

********

*******

******

*****

******

*******

********

*********

**********

***********

************

*************

**************

*************

************

***********

*********

********

*******

******

*****

******

*******

********

*********

**********

***********

************

*************

**************

*************

************

***********

**********

*********

********

*******

******

*****

******

*******

********

*********

**********

***********

************

*************

**************

*************

************

***********

**********

*********

********

*******

******

*****

******

*******

********

*********

**********

***********

************

*************

**************

*************

************

***********

**********

*********

********

*******

******

*****

******

*******

********

*********

**********

***********

************

*************

**************

*************

************

***********

**********

*********

********

*******

******

*****

  


(AN:Not to end. That is once again the answer.;)) 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The Balcony Outside Jean's Room Eight years later..

(AN:The next few conversations are in Elvish. Look up at the little key at the top to find out what is the Elvish speak.) 

It was late afternoon and all the Elves knew that was Jean's personal training time and that no one was to bother her from after from after dinner to late in the evening. Jean had grown s lot in the past eight years both physically and mentally. Physically, Jean had matured into a beautiful young Elven woman; tall, curves in the right places and a good complexion. Mentally, Jean now had much stronger telepathic powers.

  


Tonight unlike other nights was The Night Of The Phoenix; the only night of the month where Jean could user her powers at their peak without injuring herself. Jean usually used this night to work on mastering a gift. Tonight she was using this advantage to learn to better use her foresight power. Though it took hours it was working and now she could use the foresight power she just had in her dreams in anytime asleep or awake. 

  


Now, Jean could be easily spotted in deep meditation, floating five feet from the ground on her balcony.*Jean?* A quiet voice asked(In Elvish).

  


Jean sighed and opened her eyes. Slowly she floated down the ground to look at her sister, Arwen. Though Jean would have usually told whoever it was to go away, but she was basically done with her evening training so she replied calmly to Arwen,*What is it sister?*

  


*I am worried about Aragorn.*

  


*Why? Is something wrong?*

  


*I was hoping you could tell me that, he hasn't contacted me for a few days and I am a bit worried.* 

  


*Want me to try out my new power to see if he will be in any kind of danger?*

  


*Alright.*

Jean closed her eyes and concentrated on Aragorn's present and future. What she saw shocked her. She opened her eyes and said to Arwen,*We have to find Aragorn, now.*

  


*What's wrong? Is he injured? Jean!*

  


*Relax sister. He is and will be just fine. He is escorting some Hobbits here and one of those Hobbits will need to be in Rivendell and have medical help from father. This Hobbit is very important and we need to find them. By the time we do four of the Ringwraiths will be behind them, but I don't know where they other five are. We must go now.*

  


*Alright. Let's alert father and go.*

  


After the girls alerted Lord Elrond of what was going on, they left to find Aragorn and the four Hobbits he was escorting to Rivendell.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The Forest About Two Days Away From Rivendell. Two Nights later... 

  


Arwen and Jean had been searching for two days and still they had not found Aragorn or the Hobbits. 

Since they weren't going to be gone for long, they only brought, some food, two horses, and for defense, their swords. Arwen's sword was called Hadhafang, and Jean's sword was called, The Phoenix Blade.

  


*Jean, how much more searching must we do* Arwen asked.

  


*Soon we will find them. Don't worry.*

  


The girls continued on their horses and it began to grow dark when Arwen began to hear a rustling in the bushes. Jean looked at Arwen and Arwen looked back at Jean. They nodded towards each other and got off their horses.

  


Both girls pulled out their swords and quietly walked through the bushes. On the other side, the saw a man sitting on the ground pulling leaves off a plant. Arwen noticed it was Aragorn and said to Jean telepathically, ~Jean, don't say anything.~

  


Jean just nodded.

  


Arwen quietly walked up behind Aragorn, he still did not notice they were standing right behind him and she put her sword at his throat and pulled his face so he could see them while saying in common tongue,"What's this? a ranger caught off his guard?"

  


Aragorn was about to jump up and attack the person behind him when he saw that it was only his beloved Arwen and her sister Jean. He let out a breath of relief and said,"Arwen, Jean. What are you doing here!? Your both should be in Rivendell,"He said walking them to the clearing where to other two Hobbits were. When the Hobbits looked up and saw Aragorn or Strider as he was known to them, ushering two beautiful Elven women and their horses, they were shocked.

  


"It is unsafe for you to be here. There are Wraiths everywhere and it is too dangerous. Why did your father let you come?"

  


"Father knows why we came. You need us to get the Hobbit to Rivendell." Jean said. 

  


"How do you know of the Hobbit?" Aragorn asked, loading Frodo onto Arwen's horse.

  


"Two nights ago was The Night Of The Phoenix. I mastered the gift of foresight then. The rest I will explain later."

  


"Aragorn nodded and said,"Alright. I will send horses for you after I reach the Waters."

  


"No. Jean and I will go. We are swifter riders."

  


Aragorn nodded and said,"Alright. Be careful."

  


"We will send horses as soon as we arrive." Jean said mounting her horse. 

  


The girls and the half-conscious Frodo rode off. 

  


Sam was shocked that Strider would let two unknown women ride away with Frodo and he said,"Strider! What are you doing!? Those Wraiths are still out there!"

  


"Do not worry Sam. Frodo will be just fine."

  


"Where did those two women take Frodo?"Pippin asked.

  


"To Rivendell." Strider replied.

  


"You mean that those two women are Elves?"Merry asked.

  


"Yes they are. I have the most trust in them that they will get to the shores of Rivendell safely."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Later....

  


Jean, Arwen and Frodo managed to get to the shores of Rivendell with a minor confrontation with the Wraiths. They got Frodo to Elrond and he managed to heal him. A few hours later, Aragorn, Sam, Merry, and Pippin arrived and they did not have a run in with the Wraiths.

  


Jean and Arwen were sitting on the balcony of Arwen's room. They both had changed out of their ridding outfits and were back to wearing dresses again. Aragorn and Elrond along with all the other allies of the Elven world were having a private council that the girls were not invited to so, they were sitting on the balcony drinking tea and Arwen said,*So, this is fun. All the men get to have a nice meeting about the future of our world while two of the most powerful Elves are left to sit around and wait until dinner where we get to see who is in charge of saving the planet.*

  


*I know it's not great that we are not allowed at the meeting, but if this were taking place on Earth, we would be there since there are no rules about women not being allowed to be in meetings about the safety of a planet.*

  


*I see. I wish I could see that world. Do you miss it?*

  


*Though I don't seem like I do, I miss it terribly. I miss Scott so much.*

  


*Have you ever tried to contact him?* 

  


*Yes. Even with my enhanced telepathy I still cannot reach him.*

  


*Oh, I am so sorry.*

  


*It's alright. I have a feeling we might be seeing them soon though.*

  


*Speaking of seeing, have you tried using your foresight to see if you will see them again?*

  


*Actually, I have tried. It just didn't work.*

  


*What do you mean?*

  


*My foresight just won't work when I think of them.*

  


*Maybe you aren't supposed to know when or if you see them again.*

  


*Maybe.*

  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The Secret Council... 

  


In one of the many outside meeting areas was where the secret meeting was being held. All the Elves allies were there; Legolas the Elven Prince of Mirkwood, Gimli a dwarf, and a human, the Steward of Gondor's son, Boromir. Gandalf,a wizard and friend of Elrond was there with the Hobbit Frodo. Aragorn was also there. 

  


This meeting had been going on for hours and it hasn't been very productive. Boromir was saying that they should use the Ring to destroy Sauron or at least give it to Gondor; the land closest to Mordor to use for protection, while Aragorn and Gandalf were disagreeing because the Ring could only be used by Sauron and it must be destroyed. Gimli was saying that he would die before he saw the Ring being taken to Mordor by an Elf. Soon everyone was standing, arguing with eachother. Fights might have broken out, but before that could happen, the young Hobbit, Frodo stepped up and said,"I will do it. I will take the Ring to Mordor, Though I do not know the way." 

  


Gandalf walked behind Frodo and put an arm on his shoulder saying,"As long as this burden is yours to bear, I will be with you."

  


Aragorn walked over to Frodo and kneeled down to be at his height, he was about to say something, but he was stopped when he saw a large light(no, not the sun) appear in the air. Slowly the light got larger and larger. Legolas, Boromir, and Gimli move forward to guard Frodo while saying that they would do anything to protect him.

  


The light expanded and after a few seconds, a man dropped from the light. He was wearing a black combat-like uniform and he fell to the ground with a *thump*. Since the light was pretty high in the air this mysterious man stood up and said," Damnit! That really hurt,"The man looked around him and said,"Where the fuck am I! Where is Marie?" Suddenly, from the man's hands, three claws and each hand appeared.(This next little bit is going to be in the 'stranger's'[If you all already don't know who it is]prospective, ish.)

  


One of the men with pointy ears, well, almost all of them had pointy ears walked forward along with a bunch of guards. The man said,"Hello, we mean you know harm. My name is Lord Elrond."

  


"Name's Logan. Now where is Marie?"

  


Suddenly, form the light, another figure fell. This one was a female.

  


Logan moved over and caught her,"Logan!" The girl cried.

  


"Shh, it's OK now Marie. I'm here. Every thing's fine." Logan said. 

The girl was wearing the same type of outfit Logan was except her shoes were slightly platform heels. 

  


Elrond was about to say something to them when four more people fell from the light before the light disappeared. Elrond had them all sit down before saying,"Well strangers,I think it is best to begin with introductions and then, we will discuss where you are all from. Would you like to begin?"

  


"Sure,"Said a man wearing the same combat outfit as everyone else," My name is Scott Summers, this,"He said gesturing to a woman with dark skin and pure white hair,"is Ororo Munroe. Next to her is Kitty Pryde and her fiancée, Lance Alvers,"Scott said gesturing to a woman with brown hair in a ponytail and the man next to her with short brown hair,"Next to them are Logan and his wife Rogue, or Marie. I believe you have already met them." Scott said.

"Yes we have." Said Lord Elrond. 

  


Then he continued with the introductions.(AN:I don't want to write them since I am so lazy, so it is just Araogrn, Legolas, Boromir, Gimli, Gandalf, and Frodo.)

  


"So, what may I ask did we interrupt, when we well, dropped in?" Ororo asked. 

  


"We were discussing who would take an evil ring to be destroyed." Legolas said.

  


Scott was about to say something, but Logan beat him to it,"Evil ring? You can't be seirous. You," Logan said, pointing to Aragorn," Explain this ring business as quickly as possible."

  


Aragorn explained to them a brief history on the Ring and how bad it is and the urgency to have it be destroyed. After he finished, Scott said,"Well, it seems this is why we are here then."

  


"What do you mean?" Elrond asked.

  


"Well, sometimes we are taken to other worlds to help its people save their world."

  


"You seem to have been taken to other worlds a lot then." Boromir said.

  


"More than you know." Logan said back.

  


"Well, we are very thankful for your offer, but this mission is very dangerous." Elrond said.

  


"We aren't helpless here you know." Logan said.

  


"What do you mean?" Gandalf asked.

  


"Well, in our world, we are called mutants. It means that we were born with special powers."

  


"Are you wizards?" Gandalf asked.

  


"No, it would be better if we showed you. Everyone, stand up," Scott commanded,"Ororo, codename Storm, can manipulate weather." Ororo then created a small lightning bolt in her hands. 

  


"Very impressive lady." Legolas said and Ororo blushed lightly.

  


"Kitty, can walk through solid objects," Scott continued as Kitty demonstrated by walking through Lance,"Lance, can create earthquakes," Lance created a small tremor,"Logan, has enhanced senses and advanced healing capabilities. He also has claws made of an indestructible metal which is grafted through his entire body." Scott was not bragging about that, just telling the facts. 

  


Logan unsheathed his claws and Elrond said,"We have already learned of his claws, but the metal through his entire body is amazing."

  


"Thanks." Logan grunted as Scott continued.

"Then there is Rogue. She has the ability to absorb other mutants powers, and after an accident a couple of years ago, she got the same claws as Logan, as well as the metal through her entire body. Also she has permanently absorbed the same healing powers and enhanced senses from Logan."

"Well, it is nice to know that there is more that one of you with healing powers, but the absorbing is not something good. The things you will be going up against are evil beings with corrupt minds and it would not be good if Rogue had their thoughts in her head." Elrond said.

  


"Ah can control it so it shouldn' be a prahblem."(I m doin tha best I can with Rogue's acent. plz bear wit me)Rogue said.

  


"Good. What about you Scott?"Elrond asked Scott.

  


"Well, my power is that I can create a blast of energy from my eyes," Scott showed them by throwing a rock in the air and taking his glasses off a little to blast the rock,"This is why I am wearing the glasses. We are known as the X Men." Scott finished.

  


"I must say, you are truly warriors. You may join the fellowship Aragorn, Legolas, Gandalf-"

"Frodo goes no where without me." Sam said, running from his hiding place with two other Hobbits. 

  


"Yeah, you need brains like ours for this quest... trip... thingy" One of the other Hobbits, Pippin said.

  


"Well, that rules you out." The Hobbit Merry said.

Pippin glared at him while Elrond said,"So this is final. You fifteen will be the Fellowship of the Ring. You will leave the day after tomorrow. X Men, I invite you to a dinner for the members of the Fellowship. There you will meet my two daughters."

  


"We would be happy to be there."Ororo said.

  


"Well, I know that your current outfits might be uncomfortable, so I will have Aragorn and Legolas take you to get some more comfortable outfits."

  


Everyone walked out of the meeting area. Legolas led the X Men to go get some outfits while Aragorn said to Elrond,"Elrond, those six seem oddly familiar to me. Do you know what it is?"

  


"You will find out at dinner." Elrond replied.

Aragorn nodded and left to find the X Men and Legolas. 

  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

At Dinner Right Before the X Men Arrived.... 

  


Jean and Arwen were standing at the table with Elrond and all the members of the Fellowship except for Aragorn, Legolas, and the X Men(Jean doesn't know about the X Men being there yet.) 

While they were waiting, Jean suddenly felt an odd presence near. A presence she knew she wasn't supposed to be feeling. She tried to shake it off, but it wouldn't go away. 

  


About a minute later, Aragorn and Legolas walked in. Usually that wouldn't cause Jean to gasp, but the six people walking behind them were a good enough cause,"By the Phoenix." Jean whispered.

  


Scott looked up hearing the familiar voice along with the rest of the X Men and Scott said,"OMG. Jean!?"

  


Jean ran over and jumped into Scott's arms and whispered,"Scott. I can't believe its you."

  


"Jean. I can't believe you're here, and alive."

  


"Hello? Like what are we, chopped liver?" Kitty asked. 

  


"Jean laughed and hugged them all. Then she got to Lance," Lance!? What in the world are you doing here?"

  


"Don't worry Jean. I'm on your side now."Lance said.

  


"Since when?" Jean asked.

  


"The day you disappeared eight years ago." Rogue said.

  


Jean nodded and turned to Scott and sent to him telepathically,~Scott, are we still, you know, an item?"

  


~Do you still want to be. I mean its been eight years.~ Scott sent back to her.

  


~I still do. I missed you so much. I still love you Scott.~

  


~I love you too,Jean.~

~We'll make out later, we have to eat and catch up right now.~

  


Scott nodded. Jean took his hand an said,"Well, I know some of you might be really confused right now, but I want you to know that these are the people from the place I was living in from when I was six years old to fifteen."

  


"You mean, these people are from Earth?"Arwen asked.

  


"Yes. Um.. Scott, everyone, I think you all should meet my younger sister, Arwen. Arwen, this is Scott, Logan, Rogue, Ororo, Kitty, and Lance."

  


"Nice to meet you all." Arwen said.

  


"You have a sister?" Scott asked.

"Yes. She is my younger sister of eleven months.

  


"And this is my father, Lord Elrond, King of the Elves."

  


"You like, just said king didn't you Jean." Kitty said.

  


"Yes I did. And yes, that makes me a princess."Jean replied.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

AN: Well, that's it. I hope you like it. It took me a while to write and I will get the next chapter up as fast as possible. It probably will be a little shorter or longer than this. It just depends if my muse wants to be there or wants to take the day off. I really hope you like it. Plz review and tell me your thougts.

Luv ya'll, 

Jean Summers47 

  



	8. Just A Little Note

To all my readers, 

  


I have had a few reviews that talk about how things really go, but this is my story , and I am doing things my way. (I will keep the names of the review givers annonomus)

  


I know that Evan is not 13 years old, but he has to be that old to make the story work.

  


I do actually read my reviews, and I have noted in my author's notes that I know Lord Elrond is not King of the Elves, and I do know about the Elven birth rate, but to make my story easier for my, this is how things are going to be. Also, yes I have read the LOTR books and the appendices. I actually reread the three books before starting this story. If you don't like how my story goes, I strongly suggest you don't read it. I also appoloigse for the * thing. I will stop it. I am sorry that this story is not traditional LOTR and I will try to make it less confusing. 

  


Jean Summers47


	9. Untitled Chapter

The Phoenix of Middle Earth

Chapter 7

  


AN: Well, I'm back. Sorry that this is takin so long. My Muses have decided to take some time off. This chapter is about Jean's reunion with the xmen and what's going on back on Earth. Trust me. There are a lot of things going on on Earth. Not all of them are good. Also, I have decided that more mutants are going to come help, the Fellowship. Who they are and when they are going to make their arrival, I will not tell you. Now I will just shut up and go on with the important info ya'll need.

  


Disclaimer: Still, I don't own the Xmen or LOTR, but I do own this plot.

  


Pairings:Scott/Jean, Logan/Rogue, Legolas/Ororo, Lance/Kitty, Aragorn/Arewn, and more(they will be revealed in later chapters.)

  


AN: 

*blah blah blah* is elvish speak

"blah blah blah" is normal speak

'blah blah blah' is thought 

~blah blah blah~ is telepathic speak

  


Now, on with the story.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When we last left our heroes...

  


"Yes I did. And yes, that makes me a princess."Jean replied.

  


"Princess!?"Kitty squealed

  


"Why is this so shocking to you? Didn't you already know this?"Legolas asked.

  


Jean moved everyone towards the table and said,"No, Legolas, they did not know. I did not know I was a princess either until after I came back here."

  


*That would explain their shock, wouldn't it?*He asked.(In Elvish)

  


Jean nodded and said,*Yes*

  


"What did ya just say?"Lance asked.

  


"Nothing,"Jean replied,"Just explaining some things to Legolas. Nothing to worry about.

  


"So, how are things back on Earth?"Jean asked

  


"Not so good."Logan said.

  


"What do you mean 'not so good'?

  


"We mean that ever since mutants were exposed to the world, they like, weren't really friendly about it."Kitty said.

  


"What have they been doing?"Arwen asked.

  


"They resurrected the Sentinel program, they arrest us for things we didn't do, and the X men have become wanted fugitives. They are even looking for you."Scott said to Jean.

  


"Why me?"

  


"Not sure. All over the news, they list our names along with yours."Rogue said.

  


*Don't all the people of Earth think you are dead?*Legolas asked.

  


"What he say?"Logan asked.

  


Jean turned to Legolas and said,*They told everyone that I moved away, so that would explain a lot,* She turned to Logan and said in English,"I was speaking in Elvish. Don't worry, you will learn the language eventually."

  


"Right."Logan replied.

  


"So, Mutants are being prosecuted by humans?"Aragorn asked curious about what was going on.

  


"Yeah. They try to harm us. They search the Mansion almost every other day, causing us to move into the lower levels, they don't accept us and I don't think they will ever accept us."

  


After hearing all this, Jean was lost in thought. She then closed her eyes and concentrated on her foresight powers. What she saw made her both happy and sad. There were things she must do, and she said to her father,"Father. Arwen and I must go with the Fellowship."

  


Upon hearing this Aragorn said,"No. It is too dangerous for you. You are both too important to the Elves."

  


"Well, if after this fight, you want the Elven race to continue on Middle-Earth, we go with you."Jean said calmly. 

  


"What did you see?"Elrond asked.

  


"What do ya mean 'What did you see'?"Rogue asked.

  


"I have learned that I have more powers other than telepathy and telekinesis. I have the power to create and manipulate fire, see the future, and more."Jean said.

  


"You can see into the future?"Lance asked.

  


Jean nodded and Kitty said,"Wow, that is like so cool."

  


"Thanks."

  


"Well Jean, I trust your powers and I know you and Arwen will be a great asset to the Fellowship. You both may go. But on one condition."Elrond said.

  


"What?"Arwen asked.

  


"Don't get killed."He replied.

  


"Alright. That's easy enough."Jean said.

  


After dinner, Jean, Scott, Aragorn, Arwen, Kitty, Lance, Legolas, Ororo,Logan and Rogue went to the garden to talk.   
  


"So Rogue, how long have you been married to Logan?"Arwen asked.

  


"Three years. It was kinda hard to set a date since there were so many problems we had to deal with."Rogue replied.

  


"So, being a mutant must be hard on Earth?"Legolas asked.

  


"Ya have no idea."Logan said.

  


"I like, think that the government has a like, secret plan that causes mutants to not have the ability to like, have any free time to set up a wedding date. Like, no weddings between mutants, no mutant children."Kitty said.

  


"Speaking of setting a wedding date, how long have you two(Kitty and Lance)been engaged, anyway?"Jean asked.

  


"Two years. We haven't been able to even get started with planning anything."Lance said.

  


"Well, maybe if we can find out a way to contact Earth and bring the rest of the team here, after this whole war is over, why don't you just have the wedding here?"Jean asked.

  


"I think that will work."Kitty said.

  


After talking for a few hours, they all decided to split and they would see each other in the morning. Scott and Jean went back to her room and Scott said,"You don't know how much I missed you."

  


"I missed you too."Jean replied.

  


They kissed. After a little while, the need for air got too great, so they pulled back,"I love you Scott."Jean whispered.

"I love you too."Scott whispered back.

  


They went to sleep, knowing that they had one more day before they would leave on a journey of a lifetime.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

AN:Well, i m sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry that I haven't posted in to long. It has been very busy for me, and my other stories have been demanding my attention. I hopefully will have the next chapter up sooner.

TTFN

Jean Summers47


	10. Troubles That Come With The Fellowship

The Phoenix Of Middle Earth

Chapter 8

  


AN:Well, here's chapter 8. In this chapter, I am just going to summarize what happens in some parts, and have speaking parts in between. I want to do this because I want to try to get the mutants I told you about in chapter 7's AN into the story, but I still won't tell you who they are. Also, I want to thank all my reviewers. You have been very helpful in getting me to continue this story. Also, I am going to be 'evolutionizing' one comic character. Who it is, I won't be tellin. Well, i m just going to shut up and give ya'll yer information that ya need. Lastly, in chapter nine, the pairings list will be changing.

  


Disclaimer: Still, I don't own the Xmen or LOTR,but I do own this plot.(Hey. The holidays are commin up, and if it wouldn't be so much to ask, I would like Logan, Aragorn, and Legolas.)

  


Pairings:Scott/Jean, Logan/Rogue, Legolas/Ororo, Lance/Kitty, Aragorn/Arewn, and more(they will be revealed in this chapter).

  


AN: 

*blah blah blah* is elvish speak

"blah blah blah" is normal speak

'blah blah blah' is thought 

~blah blah blah~ is telepathic speak

  


Now, what you actually want to read.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Two Days Later(Morning)....

  


Jean and Scott walked into the dining room seeing that the others were already there,"Morning everyone."Jean said sitting down next to Arwen.

  


"Mornin."Rogue replied.

  


They began to eat, it was mostly silent, except for a few conversations here and there. 

  


Yesterday, Jean spent time with the girls, showing them various areas in Rivendell.

  


Lord Elrond walked in, and said,"Good morning everyone. It's good to see that you are all getting a proper breakfast before leaving this afternoon."

  


"What should we expect on this adventure?"Ororo asked.

  


"Yes. What should we be expecting?"Gandalf asked as he walked into the room with the Hobbits.

  


"The unexpected."Jean said, vaguely. 

  


"That's helpful."Logan said.

  


"You are welcome."Jean said with a smile.

  


A few hours later, they were all suited up, and ready to go. 

  


Scott, Ororo, Logan, Rogue, Kitty, Lance, and surprisingly Jean were wearing their Xmen uniforms, but Jean's was different that the one she was wearing when she came to Rivendell nine years ago.

  


Jean's uniform was black leather, like the Xmen's, but instead of the green stripe, like her other uniform, there was a Phoenix rising from fire on the chest part of the uniform. It was long sleeved with a silver X emblem on her shoulders along with a silver X emblem on her belt. Her boots went up to her knees over her uniform, but you couldn't tell. You had to look closely to see that the boots were not part of the uniform.

  


The other Xmen members' uniforms were different as well.

  


Scott had exchanged his visor for a black one, and his uniform no longer had the yellow X stripe on his chest(Yay. I must say, that outfit was really ugly)(This is movie Scott's uniform to get a better picture). 

  


Logan had traded his orange and black uniform for a plain black short-sleeved uniform(This Logan from the later season from Xmen Evo(he looks sooooooo damn hot in it;).

  


Rogue, Kitty and Lance's uniforms were all similar to Scott's, and Ororo's hadn't changed much at all, except for some minor differences.

  


The Fellowship set off for Mordor at around noon, after a farewell/good luck feast.

  


All of the Fellowship were walking except for Rogue(Yes. Rogue does have her powers that she got from Carol), Jean, Arwen, and Ororo, who were flying. 

  


Now, over ten hours later, the team was bored since the landscape was so barren. It was also getting late, so they had to find a place to stay for the night that would protect them for the night.

  


Ororo and Jean went to look for a place to stay and found some rocks, that looked like they would grant some shelter. Jean sent Ororo back to tell the others.

  


Ororo landed next to Legolas, and he asked,"Did you find anything?"

  


"Yes. There are some rocks up ahead, that should grant us some shelter for the evening."Ororo relied.

  


"Good. Let us hope that Saruman doesn't know we are there, or it should be safe."Gandlaf said. 

  


The Fellowship set up camp, after Jean had fully scouted the area, and she said it was safe.

  


After a group dinner, everyone split off to do different things on their little rock shelter. Jean, Scott, Kitty, Lance, Arwen, and Aragorn were watching Boromir teach Merry and Pippin to use a sword. Gandlaf and Gimli were watching the area with Frodo and Sam beside them, Ororo and Legolas were sitting together talking, and Rogue and Logan had decided to take a walk. 

  


Ororo and Legolas were talking when Ororo spotted something in the distance,"What's that?"She asked.

  


"I don't know,"Legolas replied, turning to Gandalf, he called,"Gandalf, what is that over there?"

  


"It's nothing. Just a wisp of cloud."Gimli said, brushing it off.

  


"I don't think so. It's coming against the wind current,"Then it dawned on him,"It's Saurman! Take cover!"

  


There was a mad scramble to get to a hiding spot, and hide everything that would make these birds, suspicious. 

  


After a few minutes, the birds left, and the fellowship emerged from their hiding places. 

  


"Well, this is great. Saurman knows what we're doing,"Gimil said, and turned to Gandalf,"What do we do now?"

  


"We must leave here at once. We must go to the mountain pass."He replied, gesturing to the mountains overhead. 

  


The Fellowship got their things together, and began the journey over the mountain.

  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

AN:Well, did ya like? I would've updated earlier, but the sight wouldn't let me upload, and they also deleted my story Arch Enemies, just because the first chapter wasn't a chapter in the story, but an AN, but that will be back up soon, but with another title, but I am not sure what it will be yet. I also have to fix a few things, but i promise it will be back. I am aware that this chapter was so short, but I have been very busy, and I will get more longer chapters out as soon as the work load lessens, which it probably will be soon 


End file.
